


Feather

by EnInkahootz



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tamsin goes flying.





	Feather

Amongst the billowing clouds there were no voices, nor did the clatter of daily living reach her ears. Tamsin listened only to the rhythmic whoosh of her beating wings. The air was different up high, and she could feel it vividly in her lungs. She breathed in the breadth of the sky with an impossible mixture of calm and excitement. The wind against her face stung just a little: a sensation she found comforting in its ancient familiarity. It pushed against her, and when she yielded, all that ailed her was blown away and swallowed silently by the morning fog.


End file.
